Arthur Hates Tom Hardy
by LunaticV
Summary: After the Inception job, Eames decided to be a full-time actor. His fans know him as Tom Hardy. Arthur is a softie deep down inside.  Slash, established-relationship, short fic, AU, crossover with Warrior  2011 . Spoilers: Inception & Warrior.


Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Summary: After the Inception job, Eames decided to be a full-time actor. His fans know him as Tom Hardy. Arthur is a softie deep down inside.

Slash, established-relationship, short fic, AU, crossover with Warrior (2011).

XxX

Damn that British asshole. Wasn't it bad enough that he decided to quit the dream world? Now he was in the spotlight, licking asses with those phony, superficial, back-stabbing double-faced actors and actresses.

Arthur supposed that it was expected that Eames would be good at acting. His job as a forger was basically acting, after all. But the world was unfair and shallow. The fact that Eames was gorgeous, with pretty face, porn star lips, arms to die for and charming persona was not hurting his climb to fame at all. Arthur found some porn in the internet, written based on him. He was scandalized. And a little turned on.

Arthur knew he should be happy for Eames. The world loved Eames –_Tom Hardy now_. Yet he couldn't help hating Eames for all this. Especially when Eames managed to convince him to the premiere of his movie.

His ears were ringing from when the mob of Eames' fans broke out into shrieks and squeals when Eames showed his annoying mug. Arthur didn't think that it was possible, but the screams doubled when they saw Eames putting his arm around Arthur's waist. The camera flashes were just as blinding. There was no way for him to hack into all of Eames fans' phones and social accounts to erase pictures with his face now. What was it that possessed him and made him agree to accompany Eames? Oh, right. Sinful lips and the sweet, sweet promise of a new summer wardrobe.

"You're just jealous that people get to see my face on the screen all the time now, pet." the smug voice almost broke Arthur out of his scowling contest with the poster of Eames' newest movie. Almost. Arthur only glared harder.

Although reluctantly, Arthur admitted that it was true. He was _jealous._ Not because he was famous, no. Arthur was ecstatic that Eames was successful. But he hated the fact that he had to share Eames with the world. Now Eames was not only_ his Eames_, but he was also the world's Tom Hardy –_what kind of stupid name is that anyway. _

Now, there was no one to annoy and make smart remarks at Arthur during the job. He should have been glad for the lack of distraction, but he found himself could not concentrating anyway. Sometimes he looked up from his briefing expecting a smug grin, or for someone to kick his chair and laugh at him when Yusuf kept using him as a guinea pig. This made zero sense to Arthur.

So, yeah. He was jealous. And lonely. Not that he would admit any of that out loud. Especially not to Eames. He would rather burn all his suits first.

-Two hours later-

"Are you _crying,_ Arthur?" Eames face was equal parts amazed, unbelieving and amused.

"Shut up." Arthur sniffled, turned his head away from Eames and tried to stop the damned flood of tears.

"Oh, _darling_" Eames reached for Arthur and tried to put his arms around the smaller man. Arthur gave a brief struggle, of course. But he didn't want to shoot Eames' toe and create a commotion with so many people around; so he gave in, burying his face in the crook of Eames' warm shoulder.

"It's your fault," Arthur tried to sniffle manly.

"Yes, of course."

"Why do you have to show that kind of face on screen? Now everyone knew your ugly, crying, emotional face, you big idiot" Eames wanted to say something inappropriate to the 'big' comment, but the small glare Arthur sent his way made him shut his mouth.

"That was just an act, love. Only _you_ know my real, handsome, emotionally crying face."

"Shut up. It's still your fault" and it really was. Arthur _really _hated Eames at that moment. Seeing his stupid face on screen, the anger in his act, his fight. And the heart-breaking catharsis was simply too much for Arthur's sanity and his badass front. He hugged Eames tighter, never mind that they were still in the cinema, and he was sure that people were staring and taking pictures. All he wanted was just to have Eames in his arms and convince himself that it was just an act. That _Eames _is whole and not broken and sad like Tommy.

"I hate you"

"And I love you too, Arthur" Eames kissed the top of his head.

-End-


End file.
